Having to bow my head to vermin like you
by 42believer
Summary: Where do demons come from? And why do the Reapers disrespect them? For that matter, why do all Reapers wear glasses? Wait, you're telling me they all connect somehow? One shot.


"And now the final stop on our tour," William said, leading a group of young new recruits to a door, "the most important part of a reaper's uniform."

"Our death scythes?" One of them said eagerly.

"No," William opened the door. "Your glasses."

"What?" one of them said in a confused, and slightly disappointed, voice.

William walked in the room and the group gawked at the shelves upon shelves full of glasses.

"All reapers are severely near-sighted and it is mandatory to wear glasses at all times." William adjusted his own.

"Who's that?" another of the group asked. She was referring to the man sitting in the chair, carefully sculpting the frames of a black pair of glasses.

"That is Lawrence Anderson. He is responsible for the manufacturing and repair of all Reaper glasses."

"Are we getting fitted for ours now?" the girl asked. "I can't wait to dump these silly training pairs."

"You only get true Reaper glasses when you pass the final exam," William said coldly.

"What if you don't pass?" one of them said nervously.

"You may try again, or decide to not become a true Reaper and instead work in one of the other departments," he replied.

"What if we don't want to work in the other departments but never pass?" the same recruit asked.

"You can become a demon," William said disgustedly.

"What's so bad about becoming a demon?" they asked.

"Instead of helping collect and manage souls, you are instead stealing them."

"Really?"

"Yes, in addition, you will not be affected by normal human ailments. You will not require sleep, food, or suffer from exhaustion." William stared at them darkly.

"That doesn't sound too bad," one of them said quietly.

"And the worst offense, is the stealing of the Reaper training glasses." He eyed them with a deathly glare.

"All demons used to be like us?"

"Most of them," William said. "Some are created by other means."

"Like what?"

"They can make a deal with the devil himself, or humans can sometimes trick demons into making them demons."

"How would you know?" one piped up.

"That is not important. Let me make it clear that I do not answer personal questions."

"But why keep the glasses?" one said. "Why not just return them when they leave?"

"These glasses hold special powers. They allow you to see the days until a human is scheduled to die." William spoke in an empty tone. "Demons use this to their advantage."

"How so?"

"If a soul is not due for collection for a while, then the demon can steal it without wondering whether or not a Reaper is close by, waiting to intervene."

"I would never become a demon!" one said emphatically. "They sound like scum who weren't good enough to get in and take their revenge by stealing souls."

"Precisely," William said. "The tour is now over. Return to your studies."

They scattered back to their classrooms, excited about getting real Reaper glasses.

William stood in reflection, thinking about the first time he lost a soul to a demon...

"I thought I might find you here William." A man wearing a pair of thin wire glasses, behind which were the trademark green irises of a Reaper, called to the Reaper.

"Michael, please back away from that human."

"Not quite yet." Michael stood holding a woman in his arms, just moments away from eating her soul.

"If you return now, the Staffing Association is willing to give you another chance."

"I don't want another chance," He yelled back. "I'm done with them. This is the start of my new life."

Michael ripped into her body, and let her soul gently slip into his open mouth.

William sighed. "There's going to be a lot of paperwork when I get back."

Michael let the woman's body fall to the ground, and he closed his eyes as the taste of her soul filled him with ecstasy. He convulsed with pleasure, and when he opened his eyes, they turned into a bloody crimson.

"William," he said, awed at the feelings of power that rushed through him, "you've no idea how this feels!"

"I have never wanted to feel like a demon." William looked at him with revulsion. "I can't even imagine it."

"But the control, the rush!" Michael grew frenzied. "It's incredible," He laughed.

"You have defied Grim Reaper law, you are now an official enemy of the Grim Reaper Association." William adjusted his glasses.

"Anything is better than being trapped by the laws of the Reapers." His eyes were crazed.

"I hope your new life gives you everything it deserves," William said, with just the barest trace of irony in his voice.

"Join me Will!" He said, offering William his hand.

"Unfortunately once an official Reaper consumes a soul, they do not turn into a demon, they die." William backed away. "You however will join the other demons in Hell."

"What?" Michael said, the euphoria waning somewhat.

"Look down," William told him.

Beneath Michael's feet a inky void opened, and with it one could hear the screams of Hell.

"No," his face fell, "NO!"

William watched without emotion as Michael fell into the abyss.

"Pity," He walked away from the sight, "I do hope the next batch of recruits do better."

William shook his head, and looked up to find Grell standing next to him, back at the Reaper Headquarters.

"My dear Will, what ever were you thinking about?" Grell said. "I'm almost jealous of the intensity that your brow held." Grell smiled. "I'm almost quivering from the thought of you thinking about me that way!"

"Grell, I have no interest in your fantasies."

"Don't be so cold!" Grell leaned against Will. "Just what were you thinking about Will?" Grell gently lifted his hand and poked Will's chest. "Huh, Will?"

"If you insist, I was contemplating stabbing you in the face with my scythe."

"How heartless!" Grell acted offended.

"Just get on with your duties, I have work to do."

William walked away from Grell, the ocular studio, and his memories.

* * *

Just a little thing I wrote. I've always wondered why glasses seem to be so important. Then when the second season came out, I saw Claude had glasses, and I remembered from season one that Sebastian did too, he just wears them less often. Then came this. Hope you liked it!

Thanks a million to my beta reader Ed-LOVER-92. She's epic and amazing.

Reviews?


End file.
